24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 4: 2:00am-3:00am
David Palmer arrives to help President Charles Logan. CTU finds out about a Chinese man named Lee Jong linked to Habib Marwan. Jack Bauer forcibly takes Lee from the Chinese Consulate where he is hiding. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Charles Logan wants Jack Bauer to be arrested for defying his orders. Bauer is informed the Secret Service is coming to arrest him. Jack finds Habib Marwan in the building, but he escapes. * Charles Logan doesn't think he deserves to be president. Mike Novick calls David Palmer and believes he can advise Logan better. * Habib Marwan gets a call from Robert Morrison, one of his men in Iowa. He tells Marwan the warhead has been reconfigured and the technician Sabir's girlfriend is getting suspicious. * Sabir's girlfriend Nabilla Al-Jamil calls the Counter Terrorist Unit and believes Sabir may be involved with terrorists. Chloe O'Brian is ordered to take a team over to her house to investigate. She shoots and kills a man attacking Nabilla and herself. The following takes place between 2:00am and 3:00am. 2:00:00 greets David Palmer as he arrives at the White House]] David Palmer and his Secret Service detail enter the White House. Aaron Pierce welcomes him back. Aaron tells Palmer that Logan has been in the bunker since the attack on Air Force One, rather than in the West Wing. As Palmer exits the elevator on the level of the bunker, Mike Novick greets him. Palmer asks about President John Keeler, who Mike tells him is still comatose. He asks about President Charles Logan, and Mike tells him that he is eager to see Palmer. Logan tells Palmer about his ruining CTU's chances of finding Marwan. Palmer asks what exactly Logan wants him to do, and Logan gives him full authority to act as his proxy. He asks Mike to call CTU and tell them that they will be dealing directly with Palmer. Logan leaves the room to work on his morning statement for the press. Mike offers to leave the White House if Palmer would like, given his betrayal three years before. Palmer tells him to stay. 2:06:22...2:06:23...2:06:24...2:06:25 Palmer tells Mike to have the military search in central Iowa for the warhead, and to have DoE and DoD prepare for a crisis response in case it is detonated. Mike tells Palmer that Chloe O'Brian has found a hard drive that may contain information that could lead CTU to the warhead. continues to work]] Chloe is being treated at the scene of the gunfight. She tells the medic that she did the shooting and she is not hurt, and asks him to let her get back to work. Chloe determines that all of the schematics for the nuclear missile came from the same source, which is hidden under a false domain name. She also finds that the emails came from a domestic server, meaning that the source is inside the United States. Jack asks her how she is holding up, and she is not comfortable with the idea that she just killed someone. Edgar uses the information that Chloe found to determine that Sabir's source is Lee Jong, a Chinese national who worked in China's nuclear development program. They realize that this person likely knows where Marwan is. Jack receives a call from Dr. Marc Besson in the clinic, who tells him that he can see Paul Raines. 2:08:42...2:08:43...2:08:44...2:08:45 Audrey enters the clinic and tells Paul that Dr. Besson wants to move him to Amherst General Spinal Program, but the FAA still has a ban on air travel. She is trying to get him an exemption. She tells him that she wants to go with him to Massachusetts when he goes, and when he dismissed her charity, she says it's what she wants to do. Paul reminds her that she said that she was in love with Jack, just as Jack walks in. He offers to leave, but Paul says that it is okay. Jack thanks Paul for saving his life, which Paul dismisses by saying he wasn't thinking. Bill Buchanan summons Jack, telling him that they found out that Lee Jong is in the Chinese Consulate. It is the one place the United States Government cannot get to him. Bill hands Jack the phone, with David Palmer on the other side. Palmer tells Jack that he is about to call the Chinese consul Koo Yin and ask him to turn over Lee Jong. Jack asks what to do if Koo says no, and Palmer tells him to prepare a team, just in case. Jack asks Bill if they have an interpreter, and Bill recommends Melissa Raab. video promising a "different world"]] 2:11:52...2:11:53...2:11:54...2:11:55 Edgar Stiles tells Michelle Dessler that Division is sending over their restoration of the video that Marwan's man dropped as they escaped from The Hub. Michelle calls Bill over and the three of them watch the tape. They realize that if they take what Marwan says literally, that Americans will "wake up today to a different world", then that means he will detonate the warhead before dawn, which, on the east coast, is in less than two hours. 2:12:52...2:12:53...2:12:54... 2:17:13 Split screen: Jack Bauer, Curtis Manning, and Howard Bern preparing to raid the consulate. Paul Raines in his hospital bed. Robert Morrison's men assembling the nuclear missile. Mike gives Palmer the phone, with Koo Yin on the other side. Koo tells him that he stands ready to help in any way he can. Palmer asks Koo to give up Lee Jong, but Koo claims that he cannot do that without going through channels. Palmer reminds him that speed is of the essence, and he promises to do his best. talks to Jen Slater]] 2:18:12...2:18:13...2:18:14...2:18:15 Tony tells Michelle that the White House authorized adding IoR resources to searching inside the 60 mile perimeter around where the warhead was stolen. However, he is concerned that Marwan's people might have gotten it outside the perimeter. As Tony walks away, the phone rings, and Michelle picks up. It is Jen Slater, the woman Tony happens to be living with. Michelle appears hurt and hands the phone to Tony. Jen asks Tony what he's been doing and tells him how worried she has been. She then asks accusingly about his ex-wife. He tells her she has to go. He then tries to explain to Michelle why he is with Jen - because she happened to be there for him when Michelle left. Michelle asks if he loves her, to which he replies, no. Chloe walks back into CTU and begins working at one of the computers. Edgar approaches her and asks how she is doing. She says that she's fine and Edgar starts to walk away. She stops him, and tells him that she thought she would have more of a reaction to killing another human being. Edgar reassures her that that does not mean she is a psychopath. 2:22:37...2:22:38...2:22:39...2:22:40 Mike Novick brings the phone to David Palmer with Bill Buchanan on the other end of the line. Bill tells Palmer about the tape that Marwan recorded, which may indicate that the warhead will detonate before dawn on the east coast. With this information, Palmer calls Koo Yin again, who tells him that the soonest he can know is within two or three hours, which Palmer says is not soon enough, given that the warhead may well go off before then. Palmer tells Mike that from the Chinese point of view, two or three hours is moving very fast, but from the American point of view, it is nowhere near fast enough. understands the consequences of his actions]] 2:24:32...2:24:33...2:24:34...2:24:35 Jack has taken up his position outside of the Chinese consulate and is preparing to raid. He asks Palmer over the phone if Koo Yin has given him permission to take Lee Jong, and Palmer replies not soon enough. Palmer warns Jack that if he is caught, he will be tried in a Chinese court under Chinese law, and Jack says that he is ready. Jack calls Tony and tells him to give him satellite and infrared coverage of the consulate. He also tells Tony that he is the only person at CTU who can know about the operation. 2:26:07...2:26:08...2:26:09... 2:30:33 Split screen: Koo Yin and his secretary, who is writing something. David Palmer. Audrey sitting at the side of Paul's bed. Tony sends Jack the schematic of the consulate and overlays the infrared, so that Jack can see where people are within the building. Most of the people are on the first floor in the residential area. On the second floor there are some people moving, and Jack and Tony are able to deduce where Lee Jong is. When they hang up, Curtis asks Jack how to deploy, and Jack tells him that he and Bern should wait at the perimeter. He says that if he is caught, he needs to make it seem like he is acting alone. 2:31:56...2:31:57...2:31:58...2:31:59 , with Lee Jong unconscious over his shoulder]] Jack approaches the consulate and scans the alarm, before disabling it. With Tony's guidance, Jack is able to avoid the sentries on the way to Lee Jong's room. He sees Lee Jong at the top of a staircase and begins to climb up the wall towards him. He fires darts at two guards who fall unconscious to the ground and knocks Lee out. He runs out of the consulate, telling Curtis and Bern to bring up the van. They comply, get out, and run into the building. is shot]] As Jack is running through the courtyard, the guards begin firing at him. One of the shots hits Lee. Koo Yin runs out in the middle of the gunfire and is promptly shot by his own guards. Bern and Curtis enter the front door and knock out a few of the guards. Bern's mask is pulled up for a few seconds before he knocks out the guard he is fighting. Jack, Curtis, and Bern escape from the building with Lee. 2:35:43...2:35:44...2:35:45...2:35:46 Inside the van, Jack tries to treat Lee's wound, but he is afraid to let Jack touch him. Melissa Raab explains to him in Chinese that Jack is just trying to help and that Lee's best chance is to tell them what they want to know. with Paul, just before he has to go back into surgery]] In the clinic back at CTU, Audrey tells Paul that the FAA has agreed to let Paul fly to Amherst on a medical transport plane at 8:00 and that Dr. Besson has agreed to accompany them. Paul and Audrey are both delighted. Audrey receives a call about her flight information, but while she is on the phone, Paul's heart rate begins to spike and he starts gasping for breath. Dr. Besson rushes in and begins checking Paul's heart, which he can barely hear. Dr. Besson thinks that the sac around Paul's heart is filling up with blood and he needs to get into surgery immediately. 2:38:45...2:38:46..2:38:47... 2:43:12 Split screen: Jack trying to treat Lee. David Palmer in the White house bunker. Tony and Bill discussing something. Melissa tells Lee that CTU knows he was helping Marwan and that they now need his help. Lee says that he will help them if they agree to protect him from Marwan's people. Jack promises that he will not be prosecuted in the United States and that he will taken to wherever he wants to go. Lee refuses to speak until after he has a written guarantee from the president. Palmer calls Jack, telling him that he heard from Buchanan that he has Lee Jong in custody. Jack tells Palmer that he needs a signed immunity agreement from President Logan. Palmer agrees to get that immediately. Once he hangs up, Mike tells him that Su Ming, the deputy consul, is on the phone. Palmer asks to speak with him and tells Mike to get an immunity agreement signed by Logan. learns that the consul was killed]] 2:46:02...2:46:03...2:46:04...2:46:05 Palmer asks Su if the premier has responded to his request, and Su tells him that the consul is dead. He threatens Palmer that there will be far-reaching consequences if the American government was at all involved, to which Palmer replies that the government was not involved at all. Mike tells Palmer that Logan will give Lee the immunity agreement, and Palmer tells Mike that Koo Yin is dead. Palmer says that if there is any proof that the United States was involved in Lee's abduction, they could be facing consequences worse than those they are facing from the terrorists. 2:48:23...2:48:24...2:48:25...2:48:26 Bill Buchanan approaches Tony, asking how Lee Jong could be on his way to CTU. He is furious that he was not kept in the loop. Bill says that he had thought that it was a mistake to reinstate Tony and now he is certain of it. When Tony suggests that Bill is also upset about working with Michelle's ex-husband, Bill yells that he is way out of line. in the van]] In the van, when Jack promises Lee that his pardon and medical assistance are waiting for him at CTU. Lee's response is incomprehensible, and Melissa asks Lee if he is in pain. When he replies that he is very cold, Jack starts listening for internal bleeding and determines that his lungs are filling up with fluid. Curtis calls CTU and tells them that they are coming in hot. 2:50:46...2:50:47...2:50:48... 02:55:12 Split-screen: David Palmer thinking about what has just happened at the Chinese consulate. Dr. Besson and others operating on Paul Raines. Audrey watching the surgery worriedly. forces Dr. Besson to operate on Lee Jong]] Audrey is standing outside the operating room, watching Dr. Besson operating on Paul. She hears a noise behind her and sees Jack, Curtis, and a few other people wheeling the stretcher bearing Lee Jong towards the operating room. Jack wheels Lee into the operating room and tells Besson that he must start operating on Lee. When Dr. Besson refuses, Jack pulls a gun on him. 02:56:32...02:56:33...02:56:34 Audrey starts begging Jack to let Dr. Besson finish operating on her husband and Jack replies that he has his orders and he is doing his job. Audrey begins shouting that Paul saved his life, and Jack tells the other agents to get her out of the operating room. Paul starts to flatline, Curtis begins chest compressions, and Jack gets the defibrillator. Audrey watches as Jack tries to revitalize Paul, first by using the defibrillator, and then by injecting epinephrine, but no matter what he tries to do, Paul's heart does not start. Jack keeps doing chest compressions until Curtis pulls him off, telling him that Paul is dead. now realises the consequences of what he has done]] Audrey stares in shock at Paul's body before running at Jack, hitting him, and screaming that he killed Paul and that she hates him. Jack walks over to watch the surgeons continue their operation on Lee Jong. 02:59:57...02:59:58...02:59:59...03:00:00 Memorable quotes * Mike Novick: Mr. President, I know you believe my actions during your term in office amounted to a personal and political betrayal. * David Palmer: It's not something I believe. It's a fact. Get to your point. * Mike Novick: If my presence here makes it more difficult for you, say the word and I'll leave. * David Palmer: Mike, you're wired into this administration. And I have no doubt that you have this country's best interest at heart. So for now, let's let bygones be bygones and get to work. * Michelle Dessler: It's for you. * Tony Almeida: Who is it? * Michelle Dessler: The woman who you're living with. * Chloe O'Brian: When I shot that guy, I thought I'd go all fetal position, but the truth is, I didn't feel anything. At all. I hope I'm not some kind of a psychopath. * Edgar Stiles: Well he was trying to kill you. * Chloe O'Brian: Yeah but still. * Edgar Stiles: Maybe it's a delayed reaction kinda thing. Maybe you'll freak out about it in a couple days. * Chloe O'Brian: I hope so. * David Palmer: If it were anyone else, I would ask you if you were sure. But with you, I already know the answer. God bless you. Good luck. * Bill Buchanan: It is absolutely unacceptable I was kept out of the loop on this! * Tony Almeida: That's the way Jack wanted to play it. * Bill Buchanan: You don't work for Jack, you work for me! * Audrey Raines: (After watching Paul Raines die) You son of a bitch Jack, you son of a bitch! You've killed him! He saved your life! How could you?! I hate you Jack!! How could you do this? Paul!! Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning Special guest stars * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler Guest starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * James Frain as Paul Raines * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan * Gwendoline Yeo as Melissa Rabb * Glenn Morshower as Agent Aaron Pierce * François Chau as Koo Yin * Thomas Vincent Kelly as Doctor Marc Besson * Robert Cicchini as Howard Bern * Roxanne Day as Jen Slater * Ping Wu as Su Ming Special guest appearance by * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Co-starring * Heather Salmon as Nurse Deborah * Peter Chen as Lee Jong Uncredited * Lina Patel as Nabilla Al-Jamil Background information and notes * Glenn Morshower returns as popular character Agent Aaron Pierce for only two episodes this season. * Arnold Vosloo is credited as Habib Marwan but only appears briefly in recycled footage from the previous episode's damaged tape recording. * Series regular William Devane (Secretary of Defense James Heller) does not appear in this episode. * Tony talks very loud several times while he runs tactical during the raid on the Chinese Consulate, though he is standing in the middle of the Bullpen and the operation is covert. * In David Palmer's call to Jack at 2:44, he said that "Buchanan told me you got Lee Jong in custody, and that he was wounded." Later, at 2:48:26, Buchanan asks Tony about the covert operation, obviously not knowing about it. * Sean Callery was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award in the category of Outstanding Music Composition for a Series for this episode. *There was no split screen at the end of this episode. Day 420 420